Maybe a last time
by Marcia Litman
Summary: Cada vez que elas se amava era como se fosse a última. Então elas aproveitavam o pouco tempo que tinham.


**Título:** Maybe a last time  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** Missing scene, "Filho de Netuno" (livro 2 – Saga "Heróis do Olimpo")  
**Advertências:** Angst e insinuação de sexo  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Cada vez que elas se amava era como se fosse a última. Então elas aproveitavam o pouco tempo que tinham.

* * *

**Maybe a last time**

Cada vez que elas se amavam era como se fosse a última.

E poderia, sim, ser a última. Cada segundo podia ser o derradeiro. Cada olhar, toque, beijo, carícia... tudo podia ser somente o começo do fim. Era nisso que as coisas haviam se tornado nos últimos dias. E, por mais que doesse, era melhor que fosse dessa forma que nunca ter ocorrido.

Quando Kinzie entrou no quarto de Hylla, ela estava cercada por outras amazonas que se ocupavam em curar-lhe as feridas da última batalha. Kinzie agradeceu mentalmente que ainda houvesse guerreiras fiéis à Hylla, mesmo com o retorno de Otrera do Mundo Inferior, coisa que colocaria em jogo qualquer lealdade, por mais forte que fosse. Seria difícil que a rainha continuasse naquela batalha sem assistência médica.

Hylla ergueu os olhos no instante em que Kinzie entrou no quarto. Os olhares se cruzaram. Kinzie sorriu ao deparar-se com ela; era um alívio que a morena permacesse viva. Depois ambas disfarçaram o entusiasmo, sabendo que estavam cercadas por muitas pessoas. Elas não precisavam saber.

-Lutou muito bem, minha rainha – Kinzie impôs o tom formal em sua voz, olhando para os próprios pés. - Otrera provavelmente não sabia de suas habilidades.

Algumas amazonas murmuraram uma concordância com as palavras de Kinzie, acenando com a cabeça e continuando o trabalho que faziam.

-Pena que isso não foi suficiente para mandá-la de uma vez por todas de volta para o Mundo Inferior, não é?

O tom de voz de Hylla era sóbrio, desesperançoso. Não era precisa Kinzie dizer que Otrera já havia voltado dos braços da morte. Esse era um fato certo. Nada se resolveria até o momento em que Percy, Frank e Hazel completassem a missão de devolver Tânatos aos portões do Mundo Inferior. Até lá, Hylla tinha a difícil tarefa de sobreviver à Otrera, a amazona que continuava a voltar à vida.

-A rainha deveria comemorar a vitória de hoje e deixar a próxima batalha para amanhã – foi a forma que Kinzie encontrou para animar Hylla.

Houve um momento de grande silêncio antes que a rainha voltasse a falar.

-Podem me deixar às sós?

As amazonas sequer hesitaram em cumprir a ordem de Hylla, tratando de deixar o cômodo com rapidez. Algumas ousaram desejar um bom descanso e uma boa batalha a ela antes de seguir o caminho para fora do quarto. Kinzie ia fazer o mesmo, mas escutou o chamado da rainha.

-Kinzie, fique, por favor.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, permanecendo no cômodo. Quando a última amazona partiu, ela fechou a porta. Era um acordo quase mútuo. O que quer que acontecesse ali tinha que ser guardado entre as paredes daquele quarto.

Tão logo a porta se fechou, Hylla foi em direção à Kinzie, colando seus lábios nos dela. Não havia palavras a serem ditas; nenhuma delas era suficiente. Tudo o que Hylla precisava era de Kinzie.

Hylla apertou o corpo de Kinzie entre o seu próprio e a parede. O perfume dos cabelos da ruiva adentraram suas narinas deliciosamente quando ela os afastou para alcançar a pele alva de seu pescoço. Kinzie gemeu baixinho, com desespero, como se tivesse esperado o dia inteiro por aquilo; talvez tivesse mesmo.

-Hylla... - o nome da morena escapou pelos lábios de Kinzie quando ela sentiu Hylla apertar-se um pouco mais contra si.

Hylla conhecia bem os caminhos pelo corpo de Kinzie; sabia onde tocá-la de modo que ela apreciasse o contato. A mão direita acariciou um dos seios de Kinzie por cima do do terninho preto que costumava usar, enquanto a esquerda apoiáva-lhe a cabeça, de modo a facilitar os beijos em seu pescoço.

-Todo o tempo em que estava batalhando com Otrera... - Hylla sussurrava ao ouvido de Kinzie. - tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era isso... o quanto eu temia não poder te tocar mais.

Os lábios de Hylla sugaram com um pouco mais de força o pescoço de Kinzie, e ela soltou um gemido frustrado.

-Vai deixar marca... vão desconfiar.

Hylla se afastou um pouco, encostando sua testa contra a de Kinzie, as respirações ofegantes. Hylla manteve os olhos fechados e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Pode ser nossa última noite, Kinzie. Você se importa mesmo se descobrirem sobre nós?

Kinzie soltou uma grande quantidade de ar de seus pulmões.

-Pode ser pior para você. Otrera pode ganhar mais seguidoras.

-Não me importo. A única lealdade que me importa é a sua. Se eu perdesse essa, com certeza eu morreria.

O coração de Kinzie arqueou em seu peito, tamanho o peso da declaração. Os olhares se encontraram e ela sentiu suas bochechas umidecidas por lágrimas rebeldes.

-Nunca deixaria de ser fiel a você, nunca...

Dessa vez foi Kinzie a iniciar o beijo, tomando o rosto de Hylla com delicadeza entre suas mãos. Ela saboreou detalhadamente os lábios da morena, sentindo que ela gemeu quando sua língua pediu passagem em sua boca. Não foi um beijo tão urgente quanto o anterior, mas mostrava o quanto ambas precisavam fazer com aquela noite, que poderia ser a última, valesse a pena.

Hylla agarrou a cintura de Kinzie, puxando-a para si. Então guiou-a lentamente na direção da cama, não perdendo os lábios dela nem um único segundo. Ela deitou a ruiva no colchão, colocando-se sobre ela e empenhando ainda mais atenção no beijo.

Kinzie desceu a mão pelo corpo de Hylla, em sua barriga, tencionando despí-la da camiseta branca que usava. Quando cumpriu o intento, percebeu o enorme curativo sobre sua pele. A ruiva interrompeu o beijo, olhando para a bandagem e sentindo o coração pesar mais um pouco. Colocou a mão sobre o curativo, usando o máximo cuidado que lhe era possível.

-Que foi, Kinzie?

Os olhos da ruiva encontraram os da morena.

-Não quero te machucar.

Hylla soltou o ar pesadamente de seus pulmões.

-Jamais.

Kinzie gemeu em uníssono com Hylla quando ela levou a mão que estava colocada cuidadosamente em sua barriga sobre seu seio. O desejo da morena era um estimulante para ela. Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e Kinzie rolou sobre Hylla, sua mão tomando vontade própria na exploração do corpo da rainha. Dessa vez foi ela quem devorou o pescoço da morena, enquanto as mãos se ocupavam no fecho de seu sutiã. Kinzie interrompeu o beijo, somente para contemplá-la; a linda rainha cujo porte elegante imitava um tigre astuto.

Hylla não queria parar para pensar; se pensasse, seu peito doeria com a possibilidade de... pelos deuses, ela só queria amar a tenente ruiva e, por alguns segundos, anuviar a mente com a presença dela. Atacou os lábios de Kinzie, ficando mais uma vez sobre ela. Suas mãos foram rápidas e habilidosas, deixando o tronco de Kinzie apenas com o sutiã. Plantou beijos molhados na barriga da ruiva, sentindo que ela arquejava contra si.

Os lábios de Hylla voltaram aos de Kinzie enquanto a morena terminava de despí-la e a si mesma. Cada pedaço de pele descoberto era um grau aumentado naquele quarto onde por tantas vezes elas tinham feito amor.

O caminho traçado por elas entre aqueles lençóis era bem conhecido. E, ao mesmo tempo, cada vez era diferente; única. Mas aquela noite deixou um sabor amargo no fim. O temor da separação era um fantasma que as perseguia. E, mesmo quando o êxtase tomou ambos os corpos, no final era como se o prazer apenas tornasse a despedida mais dolorosa.

* * *

Kinzie usava um dos robes de Hylla e estava ajoelhada na cama atrás da rainha, que também usava algo que lhe cobrisse levemente o corpo. A ruiva trançou os cabelos da morena com cuidado. Ali começava a preparação para a próxima batalha.

-A gente podia só fugir. Lançar tudo pro alto, sabe?

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-A vergonha seria demais para você – Kinzie afirmou, concentrada na conclusão da tarefa. - Não ia aguentar muito tempo.

Hylla apertou os lábios delicadamente.

-Talvez – ela buscou as mãos da moça. - Mas eu teria você. Posso viver com isso.

Kinzie beijou o topo da cabeça de Hylla e, em seguida, virou o rosto dela para si.

-Hylla, filha de Belona, você é a rainha. _Você_. Os deuses a abençoarão. Você prevalecerá sobre Otrera, minha rainha.

As lágrimas embaçaram os olhos de Hylla quando ela tomou os lábios de Kinzie em um beijo rápido.

-Você tem sido minha maior benção. Vencerei Otrera por você, Kinzie.

As duas se abraçaram, desejando que aquele momento jamais terminasse.


End file.
